Miedo a temer
by Arualle
Summary: Lily había cruzado la línea. No. La había sobrepasado, explotado, bombardeado; se había reído de ella. Y Scorpius quería venganza. Pero nunca creyó que ver a la pelirroja en uno de sus peores momentos pudiera generar tsunami de emociones en su interior.


******Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que va a ser narrado a continuación me pertenece, ni tampoco saco ningún provecho gracias a ello. Pertenece a JK Rowling y a su maravillosa imaginación. Aunque sí me pertenece la situación que viven estos personajes.

* * *

**Miedo a temer**

_El amor ahuyenta el miedo y, recíprocamente el miedo ahuyenta al amor. Y no sólo al amor el miedo expulsa; también a la inteligencia, la bondad, todo pensamiento de belleza y verdad, y sólo queda la desesperación muda; y al final, el miedo llega a expulsar del hombre la humanidad misma._

**Aldous Huxley**

Scorpius Malfoy estaba furioso y los habitantes del castillo lo sabían; o, al menos, lo intuían. Por eso no dudaban en apartarse al verle llegar por el pasillo, camino al patio interior. Nadie conocía el motivo exacto de su mal humor, pero a muchos se le escapaba una sonrisa al pensar en cierta pelirroja. Por todo el mundo era conocido que aquellos dos individuos no podían estar juntos en la misma habitación por más de dos minutos seguidos sin que alguno de ellos —normalmente la chica— perdiera los nervios y comenzaran un duelo, ya fuera de magia o de palabras. Pero en ese momento no sabían qué podría haber convocado la furia del Slytherin.

Él, por el contrario, sí conocía el motivo. Nunca había logrado llevarse bien con ella, si bien se soportaban por el bien de Albus, jamás habían encontrado nada que tuvieran en común. Ella había sido inquieta desde el primer momento en el que la conoció, y lo intuyó desde antes al ver cómo hablaba su hermano. También le había quedado claro que la pelirroja era la consentida de la familia, pero no había logrado llegar a comprender hasta qué punto ella utilizaba eso a su favor. No obstante lo descubrió. Lily Potter tenía el carácter de su madre —según le había comentado Albus— y muchos habían asegurado que también el de su abuela por parte de madre, así que no era de extrañar que de alguna forma siguiera los pasos de su hermano James una vez que entrara en el colegio. Sin embargo, nadie imaginó que la conducta de Lily terminara distando tanto de la de su hermano; quien era conocido y estimado por todos gracias a sus bromas. Pero las bromas de la pelirroja rayaban la crueldad y parecía arder en ella un ansia de venganza; aunque nadie sabía contra quién ni por qué.

Pero aquella vez se había excedido. Con él nunca se había comportado de aquella manera. Si bien se pasaban las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana, discutiendo, jamás había dirigido hacia su persona una de sus crueles bromas. Algunas inofensivas que el rubio se encargaba de devolverle, pero nada serio. No obstante, hacía dos días que la menor de los Potter había osado, además de burlarse de su persona, mandarle a la enfermería como venganza a una discusión que la pelirroja había perdido contra él.

Ya había salido de la enfermería, pero el enfado y las ganas de maldecirla no habían menguado desde entonces. Inconscientemente estaba intentando encontrarla, dirigiéndose a los lugares que si bien no conocía la razón, sabía que eran sus favoritos. Sabía que le gustaba el patio interior cuando estaba en silencio, preferiblemente por la noche, cuando se podía apreciar el ruido fluido del agua de la fuente cayendo y el aroma de las flores que crecían cerca de ésta. No obstante, no la encontró allí. Aunque si encontró a sus amigos, aquellos que estaban siempre junto a ella. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó a ellos.

—¿Habéis visto a Potter?

Una chica rubia, con los ojos aguamarina y pequeñas pecas adornando su rostro, se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos mientras se mordía el labio; quizá, pensando si debía o no contarle lo que sabía de su amiga. Finalmente, ante la mirada de su compañero, alzó una blanca mano para resguardar su vista de los rayos de sol y poder mirar a Scorpius antes de decir:

—La última vez que la he visto se dirigía al séptimo piso.

El rubio asintió, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado —aquella que había heredado de su padre y había conseguido encandilar a todas y cada una de sus conquistas— y se encaminó hacia donde le había indicado la chica. La dirección habría resultado vaga si no fuera porque él también sabía que a Potter le gustaba entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres, a pesar que jamás la había seguido y no conocía el contenido de la sala que ésta invocaba. Pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo aquel día si con eso conseguía tener unas palabras con la pelirroja.

Por el camino se encontró a su mejor amigo, quien había estado buscándolo. Verlo le hizo olvidar por un momento la venganza abierta que tenía contra su hermana, y una vez que volvió a pensar en ello se dio cuenta que Albus había conseguido apaciguar un tanto sus ansias.

—¿Cómo estás? Estaba buscándote.

—Y yo ando buscando a tu hermana.

—Sé que lo que te hizo no es razonable, pero no lo ha estado siendo últimamente.

—¿Últimamente? No lo ha sido nunca, Albus.

—Scorpius, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Lo debes de haber visto también.

Claro que lo había visto. Mal que le pesara, se fijaba en la chica más de lo que debería. Y últimamente sus ojos habían vuelto a brillar después de mucho tiempo estando apagados, consumidos por esas inexplicables ansias de venganza. No obstante, el brillo que tenían no era de alegría o regocijo, si no de miedo. Auténtico y puro pánico. Pero no había querido hablar con nadie sobre el tema. Y su hermano estaba preocupado.

—No te preocupes, no puede ser nada grave. Además, tu hermana sabe cuidarse las espaldas.

—Sólo te pido que si hablas con ella sobre lo que te hizo y te da a entender algo de por qué está así, me lo hagas saber.

—Descuida.

—Scorpius —le dijo su amigo con un tono que denotaba advertencia.

—Lo intentaré.

Albus siguió su camino y el rubio se apresuró a llegar al séptimo piso. Sabía exactamente en qué pasillo se encontraba la entrada a la Sala y se encaminó con paso decidido mientras su mente no cesaba de pensar en que quería encontrar a la chica, quería hablar con ella. Conforme se fue acercando observó que una puerta se estaba materializando en la fría pared de ladrillo y le permitió el paso al interior de una sala oscura, iluminada sólo por las débiles llamas de una chimenea y unas cuantas velas alrededor de la estancia. Lo que más le sorprendió no fue ver a la pelirroja yaciendo en el suelo, en medio de la sala, acurrucada sobre sí misma, como si intentara desaparecer. No. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que ante la chica se hallaba otra figura exactamente igual a la que descansaba en el suelo.

A toda prisa sacó la varita del interior de la túnica y apuntó con ella a la segunda figura pelirroja. La puerta se cerró de golpe, provocando que la otra Lily alzara los ojos hasta donde él se encontraba. Esbozó una sonrisa retorcida y comenzó a cambiar de forma, haciendo comprender al chico que se trataba de un boggart. Interiormente maldijo a la pelirroja mientras la falsa Lily terminaba de desaparecer y comenzaba a tomar otra forma, demasiado conocida para él.

Una serpiente elegante, demasiado grande como para poder pensar que era real, se erigía ante él en toda su magnitud. Era ridículo que a un Slytherin le diera miedo el animal que definía su casa, pero por eso mismo la temía. Porque sabía lo que conllevaba ser un Slytherin, era consciente del recelo de las personas para con ellos, de la forma en la que muchos los miraban. Y también conocía la forma en la que muchos de los que pertenecieron a aquella casa habían terminado. No por nada Voldemort había sido un integrante de ella.

Aún así era un miedo al que sabía hacer frente, por lo que no dudó en asir fuertemente la varita y mientras alzaba la punta hacia donde se encontraría el corazón del reptil, pronunció con voz clara:

—¡_Riddikulus_!

Rápidamente la serpiente comenzó a convertirse en uno de esos globos largos que servían para crear figuras hasta que finalmente, terminó despareciendo provocando que unas cuantas velas se apagaran también. Soltó el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y volvió a reparar en la chica acurrucada en el suelo, a unos pocos pasos delante de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado mientras guardaba la varita entre los pliegues de su túnica. Suavemente, con miedo a que la chica se alterara, posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Potter.

Lily se tensó bajo su toque y él estuvo a punto de cesar el contacto cuando, con la rapidez propia de una gacela, la chica se volvió y se aferró a él como si fuera un salvavidas. Ahora le tocó el turno a Scorpius para tensarse. Ella nunca había ofrecido una muestra de afecto de aquella forma. No era una persona a la que verías abrazar a alguien en público. Y, sin embargo, allí estaban los dos. La pequeña Potter aferrándose a su camisa mientras enterraba el rostro en su pecho y él, un Malfoy, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación.

Finalmente terminó por abrazarla y esperar el tiempo suficiente a que ella se calmara. Más si los sollozos —aquellos que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que habían comenzado— cesaron al cabo de unos minutos, la chica siguió temblando. Con un pensamiento la chimenea avivó el fuego y Scorpius acercó a Lily hacia allí.

—Potter, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —se atrevió el muchacho a preguntar pasados unos minutos en silencio.

Ella volvió a tensarse bajo sus brazos y negó con la cabeza pegada en su pecho. Scorpius la asió de los hombros y la apartó con delicadeza. A pesar de tener la cabeza gacha y el pelo cubriéndole como un telón rojo el rostro, pudo apreciar los destellos que las lágrimas habían dejado en su paso por el rostro de la muchacha.

—Potter, no se lo contaré a nadie. Pero dime qué ha pasado.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior, que había mudado su color —debido a lo ocurrido, supuso el chico—, y comenzó a retorcer las manos que había colocado sobre su regazo. Con paciencia, el rubio le alzó el rostro colocándole dos dedos bajo la barbilla. Potter rehusó su mirada y la fijó en las llamas crepitantes del fuego. El resplandor se reflejaba en su mirada y Scorpius pudo comprobar que estaba aterrada.

No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación. Tener miedo de sí mismo. Era algo en lo que jamás había pensado pero, curiosamente, podía llegar a entenderlo de ella. En el fondo, en un rincón de su alma que no le confesaría nunca a nadie, sabía que la chica era una buena persona y que, a la larga, todas aquellas cosas que había hecho debían llegar a pesarle. Pero jamás se pensó que todo lo que ella había hecho durante aquellos años provocaría que se tuviera miedo a sí misma.

—Lily —dijo esta vez.

La chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y finalmente clavó sus ojos color chocolate en los suyos. Era la primera vez que la llamaba de esa manera y curiosamente, la había confortado —aunque mínimamente— de una forma que no había pensado conseguir por parte de él. Seguía teniendo miedo, pero esa simple palabra, su nombre, había conseguido hacer pensar a Lily que estaría segura con Scorpius. Para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que siempre lo había pensado. A pesar de estar continuamente discutiendo con él, siempre sabía que junto al muchacho estaría segura.

Así que, casi imperceptiblemente, asintió dándole a entender que le contaría lo que quería saber y, tras demorar los segundos un poco más contemplando el fuego, habló.

—Hace unos días alguien me tendió una trampa. Me habían dicho que Lucy me estaba esperando en un aula del quinto piso. Así que me dirigí allí para hablar con mi prima. Pero nada más entrar en el aula, sentí que algo no estaba bien.

Hizo una pausa para reordenar sus pensamientos y volvió a morderse el labio antes de continuar.

—Ante mi comenzó a materializarse una chica. Yo no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero me quedó bastante claro cuando vi que esa chica era yo. No podía ser otra cosa más que un boggart. Alguien había cogido el boggart de Filch y lo había puesto allí para darme una lección, supongo. Pero creo que ni ellos, ni yo misma, se podrían haber llegado a pensar que tendría miedo de mí misma. Es ridículo, ¿por qué tendría miedo de eso? Y sin embargo, cuando aquella imagen de mí misma comenzó a hablar me quedó claro.

Sé que soy una mala persona, siempre lo he sabido. En un principio quería ser como James, querido por todos. Y quería ser como mis tíos en su época. Pero desvirtué todo aquello. Me burlaba de las serpientes por ser retorcidas y manipuladoras, pero yo soy exactamente eso. Sé que no hay excusa para todo lo que he hecho, y sé que es posible que no consiga redimirme. Pero al menos esto me ha servido para darme cuenta de la clase de persona que soy.

Scorpius frunció el ceño mientras intentaba asimilar todo lo que la chica le estaba diciendo. Comprendía que le habían tendido una trampa y que se había dado cuenta que su boggart, su mayor miedo, era ella misma. Pero no entendía cómo eso podía haberle hecho abrir los ojos. Así que, aún indeciso por miedo a como ella iba a reaccionar, preguntó:

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Por qué te ayudó a darte cuenta?

—Comenzó a enumerarme las formas en las que yo sabía hacer daño, incluidas aquellas sin el uso de una varita. Y comenzó a torturarme diciendo cómo gritaría mi primo Hugo si le aplicaba alguna de ellas. O cómo mi padre se sentiría avergonzado de una chica que va en contra de su familia.

—Pero tú jamás le harías daño a tu familia. Te conozco.

—¿Me conoces? Debes ser la única persona, entonces. Ni si quiera me reconozco a mí misma en el espejo por las mañanas. Ya no sé de lo que sería capaz.

—Puede que hayas cambiado, pero sé que jamás le harías daño a tus seres queridos. Eso es algo innato en ti, eso no ha cambiado.

Lily se lo quedó mirado largo y tendido. No entendía por qué él, de entre todas las personas, podía comprenderla así. Ver a través de ella de esa forma. No era justo, después de todo lo que había hecho, que alguien pudiera ver algo de bondad en ella. Porque ni ella misma podía ya ver ese rastro que antes la había mantenido de pie. Pero él, Scorpius, un Malfoy, sí lo había conseguido.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para verle mejor el rostro y entonces fue cuando él se dio cuenta de las ojeras azuladas que adornaban su rostro. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiendo terror de sí misma, cuando tiempo llevaba sufriendo aquella carga en silencio. Se había percatado de ello apenas unos días antes, pero supuso que el miedo debía de haber nacido antes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir?

La chica se sorprendió por la pregunta y sencillamente se encogió de hombros. Hacía mucho que no dormía como debía y las veces que conseguía conciliar el sueño, éste estaba plagado de pesadillas en las que terminaba haciendo daño a su familia. Scorpius hizo aparecer una cama como las que tenían en sus habitaciones y la acompañó a acostarse en ella.

—Duerme, hablaremos cuando despiertes.

La pelirroja entró en el momento en pánico. No quería dormir, no cuando no sabía qué podía hacer estando dormida. Y no quería hacerle daño al chico. Empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero Scorpius se adelantó y posó una mano en su hombro.

—No te preocupes. No pasará nada.

—No. No puedo dormir.

—Lily.

—Quiero contártelo todo. Necesito contárselo a alguien.

El chico asintió y se sentó a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, mientras ella se acostaba boca arriba, contemplando el vacío techo de la estancia. Y en ese momento comenzó a hablar. Le relató al rubio por qué no se había limitado a las pesadas bromas de su hermano, por qué había cruzado aquella fina línea que las separaba de la crueldad. Le confesó que al principio pensaba que era por eso, porque era una línea tan fina, que era fácil cruzarla sin darse cuenta. Pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que había sido porque estaba harta de ser quien era. El mundo la adulaba o la odiaba sin conocerla y muchos de los que habían llegado a conocerla lo habían hecho por la fama que su padre había cosechado. Y no podía soportarlo. En un principio, ella simplemente había heredado el genio de su abuela materna y la energía de su madre. Pero había decidido convertir eso en lo que era ahora: alguien a la que tener miedo. Y estaba cansada, porque veía cómo la miraba todo el mundo. Sabía que le tenían miedo y eso no era lo que ella quería. Quería que la respetaran, que se rieran con ella, que la quisieran como a su hermano. Pero comprendió de la forma menos ortodoxa que no se puede gustar a todo el mundo. Porque si eso es lo que se pretende, se termina cambiando para agradar a todos. Y eso, entonces, provocaría una relación falsa. Porque, ¿qué razón tiene el cambiar para agradar a todos, si no se puede ser uno mismo?

También le contó a Scorpius cuando, incluso sus amigos, habían comenzado a alejarse de ella. Le relató sus intentos de cambio. Si no de cambio, al menos de intentar no ser cruel con las personas. Le narró cuánto había llegado a odiar su apellido y lo que esto había provocado. Y le siguió explicando de todas las formas posibles por qué había hecho todo lo que había hecho, incluso cuando muchas de las cosas no tenían explicación. Finalmente, Lily se quedó dormida y él salió dejando a la chica descansar. Ahora entendía un poco más a la que había sido su compañera de discusiones esos últimos años y, a pesar de estar aturdido por la cantidad de información que había recibido de su parte aquel día, pensó que llegaba a entenderla incluso más de lo que antes había hecho.

Meses después, casi cuando el curso estaba terminando, todo se había tranquilizado. Las bromas de Lily habían dejado de ser crueles y, con el tiempo, incluso habían dejado de ocurrir. Volvía a verla sonreír junto a sus amigos. No obstante, cuando se enfadaba, algunos rasgos de la que había llegado a ser regresaban, aunque ahora simplemente se ceñía a las discusiones verbales —y a algún que otro hechizo inofensivo—. Misteriosamente, desde aquel día, aquella chica pelirroja se había convertido en su obsesión. Estaba continuamente pendiente de ella. Era inevitable que si estaba hablando con Albus en el Gran Comedor y ella entraba, sus ojos no se desviaran en su dirección y la siguiera hasta que llegaba a su mesa. Había comenzado a pensar en las cosas que a ella le agradaban, como por ejemplo cuando a veces iban a _Honeydukes_ y él se pasaba el tiempo pensando en lo que ella compraría de estar con ellos allí.

Por ello no era de extrañar que también pudiera saber cuando ella se acercaba. Y así lo supo aquel día. Él estaba en el lago, disfrutando del sol que había decidido hacer acto de presencia, cuando sintió como alguien se acercaba hacia el árbol en el que él estaba apoyado. En seguida supo que se trataba de ella. Era algo entre el ruido que sus pasos hacían al caminar y el aroma que se desprendía de ella; una mezcla de menta y la colonia que siempre había utilizado.

—No sabía que estabas aquí, lo siento. Ya me voy —dijo cuando lo vio allí sentado.

—No tienes que irte. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que el corazón de la chica se encendiera y comenzara a latir más rápido. Desde aquel día, meses atrás, en el que por fin había conseguido sincerarse con alguien y Scorpius había desaparecido después de haberla dejado durmiendo, se había comenzado a dar cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho él siempre había permanecido a su lado, junto a ella. Si bien al principio lo hizo porque no podía ser de otra forma, dada la amistad con su hermano, últimamente parecía que lo hacía por propia voluntad. Y eso la había ayudado durante aquellos meses. Finalmente, un par de semanas atrás, su amiga Lia había sido quien le abrió los ojos y le hizo darse cuenta que se había enamorado de él, de Scorpius. Aquello la aterró, porque no sabía qué hacer con ello. Había salido con un par de chicos a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts, pero nunca había sentido nada como lo que sentía al mirar a Scorpius y darse cuenta de que él también la estaba mirando.

Volviendo a la realidad al ver que Scorpius la miraba interrogante desde su posición, asintió y se acomodó a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que, finalmente, Lily se decidió a hablar.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Aquel día. Te fuiste antes de que te pudiera dar las gracias.

—No tienes por qué darlas.

En ese momento se fijó en la chica. Al hacer calor, había dejado la túnica en su sala común y llevaba la corbata floja, así como los primeros botones de la camisa despasados y las mangas arremangadas. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un descuidado moño sujeto por su varita. No pudo evitar, al verlo, empezar a reírse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella curiosa.

—¿Llevas la varita como pasador?

—¡Ah, eso! —alcanzó el mangó y deshizo el moño dejando que su suave cabello pelirrojo descansara sobre sus hombros— Ha sido culpa de Lia. Suele hacerlo últimamente.

Scorpius sonrió y continuó mirándola. Estaba impresionado de su belleza, siempre lo había estado comprendió. Lily había poseído una belleza única, si bien no era aquella belleza despampanante de algunas personas, la suya era delicada a la vez que podías ver la fiereza de su carácter escondida en algún lugar; tal vez en el hoyuelo que se le marcaba al sonreír —como estaba haciendo en esos momentos—, o tal vez fuera en el fondo de sus ojos castaños. Scorpius se dio cuenta que se sentía atraído por ella. Ese pensamiento había estado rondando su mente desde hacía un tiempo, pero por respeto a su mejor amigo no se había atrevido a pensarlo detenidamente. Pero ahí estaban, aguardando, siendo retenidos como el agua es retenida por una presa. Y últimamente, cada vez que veía a la chica una pequeña grieta se abría en aquel dique y sabía que, con el tiempo, terminaría por romperse. No obstante, nunca pensó que pudiera ocurrir tan pronto. Pero estaba ocurriendo, los sentimientos a los que no había querido dar nombre o si quiera aceptarlos, se estaban filtrando por entre las grietas que ella había provocado y amenazaban con inundarlo todo, arrasarlo como si de un tsunami se tratase. Y eso le asustó un poco, no lo pudo evitar. Sin embargo, también le dio las fuerzas suficientes para preguntarle:

—¿Vas a hacer algo mañana?

—¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo, Malfoy?

—Puede —dijo mirándola mientras sonreía.

—Entonces puede que acepte —ella también sonrió.

Lily intentó levantarse pero el chico, viendo sus intenciones y en un repentino arrebato, le agarró de la muñeca, tiró suavemente de ella y la besó. Chocó sus labios contra los de la chica, ávidamente primero y luego, cuando tuvo plena conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, más lentamente, saboreando el momento y el sabor de los labios de ella sobre los suyos. La chica inclinó la cabeza y profundizó el beso mientras comenzaba a recorrer la espalda del muchacho hasta enredar las manos en su cuello. Scorpius cogió el labio inferior de ella entre sus diente y tiró, provocando que un suave gemido se escapara de los labios de la pelirroja. Intuyendo el camino que él quería tomar, Lily le permitió introducirse en su boca y después de muchos años discutiendo y luchando con palabras, ahora lo hacían con sus lenguas. Él enredó los dedos entre los rizos pelirrojos de ella y la chica permaneció en su postura inicial, pero pegándose tanto como podía al cuerpo del joven. Pasados unos minutos, se separaron y Scorpius apoyó su frente contra la de ella a la vez que no se permitía abrir los ojos. Porque abrirlos significaría enfrentar la realidad y, con ella, la posibilidad de que Lily saliera huyendo. Finalmente se armó de valor y los abrió. Lo que encontró en ellos le sorprendió gratamente: estaban llenos de felicidad y, aunque aún habitaba en ellos algún resquicio de incertidumbre o, incluso miedo, también se reflejaba el amor. Y eso provocó que se le llenara el pecho de felicidad. Absoluto y puro regocijo.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres ir a Hogsmeade? —preguntó Lily separándose de él.

—Sí, seguro. Aunque creo que ya ha quedado claro lo que pretendía, ¿no?

La chica sonrió, le dio un beso en la nariz y se levantó antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. Antes de comenzar a andar y desaparecer entre el barullo de gente que comenzaba a arremolinarse a causa del buen tiempo a orillas del lago, se giró y le dijo:

—Puede.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Estoy aquí de nuevo. Sí, sé que parece que no tenga término medio. He pasado de no colgar a colgar dos historias de golpe (y una tercera que también voy a colgar ahora). Pero es que la inspiración viene cuando viene y no se le puede negar la entrada. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado. Esta historia, por lo menos la parte del boggart de ella, lleva rondándome por la cabeza desde hace tiempo y quizás al final no ha resultado como yo lo imaginaba, pero tampoco me disgusta el resultado. Espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones. _

_Un saludo, _

_**Arualle**._


End file.
